Guess Who's Coming Tonight
Huge mission where you have to be aware of your surroundings at all times as there are so many guards in elevated positions. Date: '''July 15, 1944 Place: Rastenburg, Prussia. '''Historic Background: In the summer of 1944, a desperate and unhappy group of high-ranking German soldiers dreamed up an operation meant to get rid of the Fuhrer, topple the III Reich and establish a new government. The chosen date is July 20. The place, Headquarters at Rastenburg, known as the Wolfsschanze, the Wolf's Lair. However, a problem has arisen. The SS Colonel Wilhelm von Below, chief of security of the complex, has some suspicions regarding the existence of a conspiracy and is about to unmask its leaders. You mission will be to enter the fortress and kidnap Colonel von Below before he can upset the plans. If you are successful, maybe Hitler will be eliminated and the war might end in a few days. Tactical Advice: I am pleased to see you again, officer. Your mission will be to infiltrate the walled compound, capture Colonel von Below, place him in an armored vehicle and escape down the road to the east. Due to our carelessness, one of our men has been captured. Free him and carry out your mission. One more thing, the enemy is on full alert. At the slightest sign of danger, the officer will escape in a vehicle that is waiting for him, terminating your mission immediately. That will be all. We are counting on you. MISSION 05 Walkthrough Method 1: OUTSKIRTS Use decoy and cigarettes to clear patrol and guards. Many guards sight others so you have to divide and conquer, find the weak link. Work towards clearing the SW entrance to the chateau grounds. RESCUE Get Tiny to the outpost and release the spy. Knockout a guard for the spy to use his clothes. The Spy's general uniform is on the chateau roof. Sniper can pick up extra ammo from the crate in front of the bunker. THE CHATEAU Use the Spy to clear the roof and Tiny to clear the grounds. Spy distracts the south most general's guard. Sniper takes out the north most one while Tiny knocks General out. ESCAPE Work down around the eastern edge, get Sniper to the SE building roof. Spy distracts tank guard (Eyeball roof guard opposite) take out 3 roof guards Driver causes mayhem, once clear everyone gets in, exit SE. Method 2: OUTSKIRTS Use decoy and cigarettes to clear patrol and guards. Many guards sight others so you have to divide and conquer, find the weak link. Work towards clearing the SW or SE entrance to the chateau grounds. THE TANK Driver controls one puppet and immediately takes the tank. Use the tank to destroy the Kubelwagen. The Colonel will shoot at the driver's tank, the tank carefully kills the approaching soldiers whom also shoot the tank from the garden and roof, never harms the Colonel, Tiny knocks the Colonel from behind. Never let the standing enemy guards inside see Tiny so crawl him and control the Colonel puppet to get into the tank. ESCAPE Rush the tank to free the spy, or use driver's puppet to drive the tank in order to silently free the spy, then, exit SE. Trivia *This is the first mission in Commandos: Beyond the Call of Duty to feature a drivable Kubelwagen since the Driver is present in this mission. **However, the Kubelwagen can use by the Colonel as an escape vehicle once if you failed to capture him and make any alarm. *This is the only mission you can play in the demo version. Category:Missions